


Flames of desire

by Wolfy2109



Category: Avatar the last airbeder
Genre: Battle Scenes, F/F, Kissing, Making Out, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy2109/pseuds/Wolfy2109
Summary: Ty Lee and Azula have succeeded in their mission,however Azula's blue flames leave Ty Lee in a trance. This takes her back to the first time Azula showed Ty Lee her blue flames. Memories come back. Azula and Ty Lee have succeeded and have the night and the chamber all to themselves,what exactly are their plans for the night going to be?.
Relationships: Tyzula
Kudos: 26





	Flames of desire

As I finished immobolizing our opponents, I finally took a moment to look at Azula and my surroundings. It was raining heavily but the sound of thunder only made the thrill of this quest increase for me,however Azula seemed to be enjoying herself more than me.

She pointed her two fingers towards the sky and caught the lightning generated by the sky. Not once did she flinch. After delivering her final blow of lightning redirection,she took a careful look around the perimeter

"What do you say Ty Lee? Shall we burn them?." she asked as one of her hands cupped my cheek. "Oh,you know how I love to see your magnificent blue flames Azula,besides there is no place for traitors in our country." that's all I had to say and a smirk appeared on her gorgeous face. 

And suddenly all I could see was a blast of blue. Northern lights but prettier, I could see shades of blue I've never even seen the ocean take. The whole perimeter was on fire and I was awe-struck. That was the beauty of Azula,she made me see things no riches could buy. 

I was too drawn in.Azula had to shake me out of my trance. "Ty Lee, let's go. I love my flames too baby but we don't wanna be toast right?.". Was that worry I saw on her face?. Azula,the ruthless princess and now general was getting soft,a smile appeared on my face and we ran together,out of the clutches of her fire.

In our candle-lit chamber, I saw her as she slept. Her fierce, intimidating face looked at rest. At peace. I've seen her struggle with finding peace but now she had found it. She was channelling her power in good causes and she was the best at it. I couldn't be prouder. As I shut my eyes, I let old memories take over my mind.

"Ty Lee, come, I've got to show you something, you wouldn't believe it!" Azula panted as she held Ty Lee by her wrists. They were 6 years old at the time. "Azula! Slower! You know I can't run faster" Ty Lee exclaimed,she was laughing and was excited to see her friend or her princess as people told her to address Azula act this way. When they finally reached a dark spot where no one else was,Azula looked around two or three times to make sure no one saw her surprise before Ty Lee. 

"close your eyes,Ty" her voice was more in control now, typical Azula. Ty Lee put her hands over her eyes,she could hear a fire light up. "So it's a fire bending trick" she thought. "Open them" Azula's voice was full of anticipation and excitement. As Ty Lee opened her eyes,she saw the most wonderful thing in the world, blue flames. She immediately got closer to Azula and stared at her fire for minutes before she spoke "Azula, it's beautiful. How did you-". "You're the first one to see it, I'm yet to show it to father and Zuzu. It just happened, I don't know how. I was mad at mom for scolding me again and all of a sudden THIS happened." Azula said. That night Azula and Ty Lee had spent hours talking about how Azula will make the best firelord.

I was brought back to reality by kisses. Oh,how I loved Azula's kisses. "Ty Lee,wake up, let's not waste all this time. Let's talk, let's do something. I know I slept first and you're tired but you'll be going back to the Kyoshi warriors next week and I-" . I pressed my lips onto hers and she gave in, I didn't want to talk about the separation that was to come between us next week and I really wanted to kiss her.

"Is this your idea of doing something?" Azula smirked at me. She was a sight to see,a vision. The kind that paintings were made for. I closed my eyes for a second and images came in my mind,images of her flames,of her sly smiles,of her kissing me and I gave into the sensations. "Yes,Azula. This is my idea of doing something." I replied, I could see her confidence slipping away as she looked down shyly with her cheeks turning a pinker shade. I continued further as I got on top of her "you didn't wake me up for nothing,did you,princess?.". I started planting kisses everywhere. "Ty Lee,you make me burn" Azula said,her eyes focussed on me. "Then burn like the brightest blue flame tonight because that's what you do to me.".

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave reviews,would mean a lot!


End file.
